


Whiskey Tango Foxtrot

by ReapersAngel



Category: NCIS
Genre: And some odd swearing, Could be read as Anthony DiNozzo/Jethro Gibbs, Disclaimer: Credits to NCIS and CBS, Drabble, Gibbs' Car, Keyed Car, Military Alphabet, NATO Phonetic Alphabet, Rated teen for language, Really I just left it unmarked because it feels unmarked, So unmarked category, Swearing, whiskey tango foxtrot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26408698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReapersAngel/pseuds/ReapersAngel
Summary: Gibbs sees his car has gotten keyed and swears. Weirdly.That's it. That's the drabble.
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo & Jethro Gibbs
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Whiskey Tango Foxtrot

**Author's Note:**

> In the NATO Phonetic Alphabet (aka military alphabet) 'Whiskey' is W, 'Tango' is T, and 'Foxtrot' is F. Do you see where I got my inspiration.
> 
> Plus S11 E01 there is an actual NCIS episode titled 'Whiskey Tango Foxtrot.

Gibbs swore. Someone had keyed  _ his _ car. How they got into the Navy Yard, he didn’t know, but he was going to flay them alive.

“Uh, Boss?” Tony said.

“What, DiNozzo,” He said impatiently. He was already planning the murder.

“Nothing, Boss,” Tony said, clearing his throat, “Just a weird way to swear.”

“What?” Gibbs said, momentarily taken by surprise.

“Well, instead of ‘what the fuck’ you said ‘whiskey tango foxtrot’,” He said, shrugging, “It just sounded odd.”

Gibbs scowled at him - but really, he was surprised that he had swore like that, and he was happy that Tony had caught it. But Tony always noticed. “Got a problem with it, DiNozzo?”

“No, Boss,” Tony said cheerfully, “Just another one of your adorable little quirks.”

Gibbs scowled at him more. “You think I’m adorable, DiNozzo?”

“Of course not, Boss,” Tony said, grinning, “Now, let’s go get your car fixed.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos appreciated! <3


End file.
